The Beauty Of Winter
by CemeBlack
Summary: Before Rumpelstiltskin became the feared Dark One he met a woman who was powerful, a woman with white hair and he had fallen for her. Now as they meet in Storybrooke, Maine - he Mr Gold will not give up on her.
1. Introduction

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUAT CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS **

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**She stood by the lake watching the water and the leaves swirling on the surface she wore a long white dress with long wide sleeves, her hair was white and her bright blue eyes watched the water then she looked around seeing no one she held her hand over the water and hummed a song the water raised and went around her arm she smiled she was unaware of the crippled man standing behind the tree watching her. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes he wore a brown shirt and brown pants with black boots. He had accidentally stumble upon her and out of curiosity had fallowed her and now he stood shocked at what he saw he was somehow enchanted by her humming and the waves of her hands and the water. He decided that he should get out while he still could, she was using magic and magic was something he didn't have nor could he defend himself against it. He took a step forward and of all the rotten luck he had, stepped on a twig making it snap he quickly went behind the tree again his heart hammering he was the town's coward he was terrified at what might happen if the woman found him out. He sighed in relieved when nothing happened but his relief was short lived as veins encircled him against the tree he struggled against the vein and then he saw the woman feet from him her white dress moved with the breeze as did her white hair her blue eyes watched him as he struggled against the veins. She had heard the twig and had gotten a fright that she had been caught by him so she had used her magic to entrap the intruder and now as she watched the man she noticed the a stick laid near him and that he didn't seem to have any magic she walked towards him curious.**

"**Please….don't kill me. I didn't mean to see you. Honest please…please." He begged and she stopped inches from him she bowed and picked up the stick and then looked back at him the veins were encircling him but not too tied she tilted her head and then smile. She touched his chest and felt him tremble with fear.**

"**I won't kill you stranger – if you can tell me a tale I will let you live if not well…." She trailed away and tears formed in his eyes it was the first time she had seen him here; no one ever dared come here in the woods when she was here but that she hadn't heard him fascinated her. He surely wasn't around these parts she had been waiting for some good tales even if he hadn't any she won't kill him he wasn't a threat to her.**

"**I-I-I'll tell you a tale please I beg you let me go." He begged and she lightly touched the veins yielding them to let him go when he was free he went down on his knees. She tilted her head and held his stick out to him.**

"**Here, you need this don't you stranger." She said and he looked up he looked so pathetic but somehow he fascinated her. He took the stick but he didn't stand up he bowed again trembling. "Please stand up, I cannot hear you if you are on the ground." She insisted and he looked up at her he stood up but he still felt terrified now that he was face to face with the woman. He wondered what he would do if he told her a tale she'll let him go but if he doesn't she'll kill him. He gulp and she turned her back from him and lift her hand a bolder appeared she sat down and watched him waiting to see what he would do next. " Please, come sit." She said patting next to her he slowly made his way towards her and sat down beside her then he faced her. Those blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes on.**

"**Go ahead what tale do you bring for me?" she asked politely and he looked away from her what can he tell her? What tale does he have he is a silk spinner he wasn't something special. **

"**I-I-I don't think I have a fascinating tale to tell you. I am but a lowly silk spinner who is also the town's coward. I'm no knight who can tell you tales of dragons or bravery. My wife left me because of my cowardice and now it is only me and my son…soon he too might be taken away from me." He said sadly and then she tilted her head she could see he was a kind, generous and caring man. Though a coward there was other things that fascinated her; she dared say that she was lonely being here where people barely come.**

"**Yet you have already begun to tell me a tale." She said suddenly making him flinch. **

"**But it is not interesting – I have no friends, I'm a pathetic excuse for a man. All I can do is wonder where to hide." He said and tears began to roll down his cheek when he remembered his wife telling him she can no longer be with a coward and leaving him and his son alone to go with another man. His son was nothing like him his son had a honorable heart, yet the thought of losing his son made him shutter he could not image something like that. The white haired woman watched the emotions play on his face and made a small smile. **

"**Don't say that everyone has a tale whether it is useless or interesting doesn't matter much to me. I enjoy listening to the tales that people bring to me." She smiled and she saw his fear going a way some.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUAT CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Morning Amy funny running into you here." A blond man said with a smile as he caught up to the white haired woman, she turned around to face the man. Many had said he was very handsome but to her he was just annoying.

"Morning Steven, so what is it you want?" She asked watching him as he smiled that annoying smile.

"Well, you do know it is almost Valentine's Day and I've been wondering if you like to go on a date with me?" He asked taking her hands in his. He had wanted her every since he had met her, unlike the other woman who had flirt with him she had just plainly ignored him.

"A date with you?" She asked shocked lifting a eyebrow watching him suspiciously. "And if I may why me? You have other women you can sway to go with you. They be more than happy." She added. There was a motive behind him wanting her to go with him and she knew it. His type of man she knew well; he was the type who thought all women were easily persuade by a handsome face and pretty words, but unfortunately she wasn't the type to easily fall for such silly words she was someone who could read between the line it had made her nearly laughed how easily other women could fall for his stupid words.

Steven Brown watched Amy o, the reason behind him wanting her was so that he could bed her and tame that fiery spirit of her and make her just like he had made many other women fall for his charming looks and words he knew what to say to other women to get what he want but Amy Winters was a challenge, she could see through all the tactics he had and she wasn't a girly-girl she was a tomboy and he had heard other woman say that she is also not as fragile as she looks.

"That is easy because I want you to be my date – those women mean nothing to me. You mean everything to me-" He smiled his signature smile and added as he lifted her hands "Please, say you'll go with me my beautiful winter?" he kissed her hands and watched her with those green eyes she smiled and took her hands away from him.

"I believe those words you use to charm every women don't you Steven? As it is I have already made plans for Valentine's Day." She smiled trying to fight the urge not to hit him and tell him go annoy some other women who would believe his words. He took a step backwards shocked at her words it was clear that she was always alone so he had assume she was lonely and needed some "company" but then again he had seen her with only one other man and that was the Pawnbroker Mr. Gold. He couldn't believe it, he wondered if her plans included Mr. Gold he smirked trying not to act idiotic.

"What plans would you have Amy?" He asked and she smirked folding her arms and watched him with her usual annoyed look.

"What my plans are is my business and not yours?-" She said narrowing her eyes and stepping forward. "Now if you would excuse me I have business with Mr. Gold." She said but before she could step away, Steven grabbed her by her elbow turning her around his eyes narrow.

"Don't tell me your plans involve him. Amy that man is dangerous and he is a snake – Please reconsider my offer." The man said and let her elbow go. She glared at him her fuse running short.

"I told you before Steven my plans are my business I'll spend it with whomever I want." She said and with that she turned around and left him alone. He watched as she crossed the road on her way to Mr. Gold's shop. He was curious and he will find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUAT CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Mr. Gold was busy dusting his window display when he had seen Amy Winters talking to Steven Brown and by the way he could make out her body language she wasn't happy to talk to him, then he saw her turned and he grab her elbow and after that he saw the man drop her elbow and she turned leaving behind a shock man. He had often wondered if she might have an interest in the man because many did he was handsome, there he could not argue and he was charming it had been apparent that many would love that sort of guy he couldn't hide the smirk as he turned around that he was actually glad that Amy didn't like him at all and had found him an annoyance, she had always come out of her way to him to talk or to bargain she after all trusted him more than anyone. He knew her the longest even though she had forgotten her time in Fairyland; he did not. The bell on his door went off and he turned around to face the white haired woman with the bright blue eyes.

"Honestly why can't that man just leave me alone." She said with a sigh and then walked towards Mr. Gold. "Morning Mr. Gold how are you today?" She asked and he smiled he sat his cloth down and watched her.

"Morning Ms. Winters. I am fine thank you, I can't say the same for you. You seem annoyed?" He asked and she smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Is it Mr. Brown again. He seems interested in you as of late."

"Interested please, he is an annoyance who just can't take a hint that I don't like him at all." She said as she went to lean on the desk next to Mr. Gold. "You won't happen to have anything that can slowly kill him would you Mr. Gold?" She asked with a smirk. Mr. Gold chuckled and smirk at her it was times like these that he enjoyed her company the most she wasn't always serious and enjoyed his sense of humor.

"No, my dear. Tell me what did he want this time?" Mr. Gold asked and she shook her head.

"He wanted me to go on a date with him this Valentine's Day." She answered.

"And what did you say?"

"I said I already have plans for this Valentine's Day."

"And do you?" Mr. Gold asked as he made his way to the other side of his desk. Amy turned around to face him again.

"No not really. I am planning and hoping that it rains." She said with a satisfied smile.

"And why is that?" He inquiry with a smirk. She folded her arms before her chest and grinned.

"Because, that way I can enjoy a horror movie and the smell of the rain." She said the truth was she was planning a bit alone time for Valentine's Day a nice hot coffee with some pop corn watching a really scary movie she wasn't really one who cared about Valentine's Day. Mr. Gold watched her he had to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh it was exactly something Amy would say. He leaned forward. He also had no specific plans for this Valentine's Day after all he was a difficult man to love and was always left alone on Valentine's Day except for the chocolate that Amy would bring to him each and every Valentine's Day her excuse was always the same that she had needn't advice and that the chocolate was payment. He wondered if he should invite her over to his place; the place was rather lonely and too quiet.

"Mind if I join you Ms. Winters?" He asked calmly and saw the shock expression on her face. He'd expect as much, he waited patiently he didn't think she might have someone in mind that she might want to spend some time with, he hated remembering her and hated that she didn't know who they had at one time been. If she remembered then she wouldn't have such a shock expression and she wouldn't have gone out with other men; though it never lasted long and she would be single again and by his shop talking about the man of the day as he called them. He had enjoyed the complains she had about them and that mischievous smile of hers.

"Or is it that you might be thinking of inviting another man to your apartment?" He added and she smiled at him. Amy was shocked because he had never asked her before but her turmoil was over after all of everyone here in Storybrooke he was her best friend and she trusted him a lot more than any other.

"No, I was just taken by surprise you never asked to visit me on Valentine Day before. I think I'd enjoy your company very much." She said with a soft smile. He couldn't help it he smiled,

"Then I look forward to it. However I meant if I may join you in your hoping of rain." He said slyly and she blushed.

"You tricked me in believing you were talking about Valentine's Day you evil man-" she lightly punched him with a smile. "It means I just included you in plans." She added and pretended to sulk but failed, she put her hands on the counter.

"Is it that bad to allow me to join you on Valentine's Day, Ms. Winters?" He asked pretending to be hurt but she smiled knowing he was joking it was the norm thing between them they had a strange friendship.

"Of course not. I'd rather spend my entire Valentine's Day with you then that irritating Steven." She said and he raised a brow at her then she stood straight.

"Then are you willing to make a deal with me Ms. Winters?" He asked with that sly grin of his.

"What kind of deal Mr. Gold?" She asked pretending innocents.

"I'll spend the entire Valentine's Day with you – doing whatever it is you want to do including watching horror movies and such but in exchange I want us to have the movies at my house." He said and held out his hand at her. "Is it a deal."

"Deal." She shook his hand "We will choose movies together." She said satisfied but she had a feeling she had gotten herself into trouble, but she had been curious about his house she had been there but never for the night.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about Ms. Winters?" He asked watching her.

"No." She said and then she turned to walk "You must have a good day further Mr. Gold until we meet again." She said and he smiled.

"Good day to you also Ms. Winter I look forward to are Valentine's Day together." He said and she shook her head with a smile on her face as she closed the door and made her way to the other side of the road. Mr. Gold smiled everything was working out he went to the back where his workshop was and took out a golden ring with a blue diamond in it; he spin it in his fingers enjoying the texture it was the ring he had worked hard for to get before he had become the Dark One; he had wanted to asked her hand in marriage even though she was far more powerful than he was he had found her company most enjoyable...he put the ring back and then returned to his other tasks.


End file.
